Delia Phoenix
by Gaea13
Summary: Phoenix has been traveling the world as a volenteer slayer since her brother Liam/Angel who was Angelus at the time killed their family she goes to Sunnydale to kill a rouge Wiccan and see Liam/Angel but something unexpected happens- she meets Riley Finn.
1. Prologue

"Ok, were here." The girl with long blonde hair in all black attire jumped out of the black car and raced into the long abandoned factory, a raven haired Lilly and shagged locked Dayln were right behind her. _We're here in time! I just know we got here in time!_ Lilly was incessantly repeating in her head, cringing at what was inevitable if they were late. "Look who is finally here, Phoenix and her little witch friend." Delphine snickered when she saw them enter; Phoenix grimaced when she realized what would happen, she ran towards the rogue Wiccan. "Delphine, you don't want to do this!" She yelled, they locked eyes with each other and at the same time ran for the portal, as they got to it Delphine kicked Phoenix in the gut and made it through the portal. It immediately closed which left the other girl to crash into the crates against the wall behind where it had been. She stood up as Dayln rushed toward her "Phoenix-" Dayln started but the teen cut him off "Don't Dayln, I know but I have to get her before she kills any more innocents. I'm getting tired of playing this game." Lilly joined her brother in helping their friend out of the factory and into the car, "Phoenix you don't have to continue this, it is the slayer's job anyway! You don't have to do any of this!" Phoenix set a firm scowl on her face. "This has nothing to do with the slayer! This has to do with hundreds if not millions of innocent people that will be murdered if I don't play this game of Delphine's!" Dayln put his arm around her in an attempt to calm her down even though he knew it was useless, her brown eyes were already fuming with anger. "You don't have to play it, you can't anymore anyway! What card do you have left?"

"I still have one and I bet I even know where the Witch is." Phoenix had that glint in her eyes again that both of her friends knew could never turn into something good.


	2. Ridiculous Names and a 'Gun Thingy'

**Chapter 1**

I walked the streets in what I hoped was a typical manner, I wasn't used to America yet, it is so . . . weird! Well I pushed that in the back of my mind as I made my way to the night club I had overheard some teenagers talking about. I was almost certain I would find him there after all, where else would a vampire be? I finally found the club and entered, winking at the bouncer as I did. It wasn't much of a club but it was ok for a small town like Sunnydale, looking around the club I spotted him speaking with a perky blond, a seemingly shy redhead and a brown haired guy was sitting there too with his arm around a clueless girl. After straightening up my blouse and fashionable skirt I walked quietly over to them trying not to draw to much attention to myself, that's where hunting paid off. I got closer but as soon as I got close enough I couldn't stop myself from running over to him and throwing my arms around his neck. "Liam!" I exclaimed. He seemed a bit startled at first but as soon as our eyes locked he hugged me close as if just recognizing me. I leaned into him, I had missed him so much! "So, uh Angel . . . is there something you need to tell us?" the guy asked laughing a bit and I pulled away giggling a bit "Angel? Your still going by that ridiculous name? Wow, just wow." I placed my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop my laughter and I saw Liam glare at me so I really did stop and smiled at them "Hi, I'm Phoenix. I still can't believe he goes by Angel!" The guy winked at me and what I assume to be his girlfriend -the clueless one- elbowed him in the gut. "I'm Xander, this is my girlfriend Anya," He gestured to the one I assumed was then to the redhead. "That is Willow, and that is Buffy." I rolled my eyes when I heard _her_ name, the one who is so busy I have to practically do her job for her. "Hi Buffy, I heard a lot about you. Trust me I for one understand the stress your under as slayer, after all while you control the night here I'm busy doing it in every other country your too busy to get to." I used my overly sweet voice. "Which reminds me why I'm here in the first place," I turned to Liam. "Liam I have to talk to you." He looked at me like he always had when he wanted me to go away. Suddenly the one called Willow spoke "You know, you don't really look like a Liam or an Angel then again Spike doesn't really look like a William or a Spike either. Is that like a vampire thing or something?" I smiled at her, she's right! Wait did she say William? Crap. "Liam, please tell me she isn't talking about who I think she is." I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on. "Sorry, she is." I groaned. "Oh well, I'll deal with that later, we need to talk." I pushed my golden blonde hair behind my ear and rolled my eyes when he gave me a look "Willow, do I look like a Phoenix or a Delia?" She smiled "Not really. So does that mean it's a vamp thing?" I smiled at her "No, unlike Liam I am not a vampire. Since I am a voluntary slayer and I'm not dead yet I was granted immortality a while after Liam was changed." I saw him turn solemn "Anyways Liam, how many times do I have to tell you I need to speak with you." He stood up straight and looked down at me -since when is he this tall?- "Delia, it cant be so important that it cant wait until the next time I come to visit. Go back to Lilly and that idiot you call a boyfriend." I glared at him "Look if another apocalypse isn't important to you then I'll go but since its being caused by Delphine I thought I would warn you that she is here, maybe I thought 'Oh he'll be happy to see you after a hundred years Phoenix! Maybe he will treat you like he used to as in NOT trying to kill me because he thinks I'm a vamp' maybe I thought he would be there for me like family should since he killed the rest of our family! But I guess I was wrong, and to think the soul was supposed to make you have feelings." After finishing my rant I turned and ran out of there and to a cemetery I had passed earlier, I slunk down against a tombstone and started to cry. Stupid Liam! All he has ever done is hurt me!

I wiped a tear off my cheek and then buried my face in my hands, this is really stupid to do in a place like Sunnydale but I don't really care at this point! I cried and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder and a soft voice say "Are you all right miss?" I looked up to see none other than one of those Initiative guys, I might have hacked into the U.S. government last year when I was bored . . . don't judge me! "Yeah, I'll be ok go back to patrol." He nodded and stood up, even going as far as walking away before he came back with a weird look on his face "How do you know that I'm on patrol?" I smiled and wiped the last of my tears away, standing up and shaking his hand. "I'm Phoenix ." He looked a bit suspicious but shook my hand "Riley." Well he must be one of trigger happy agents. We absentmindedly started walking through the graveyard "So . . . found any demons or vampires tonight?" I asked trying to make conversation but he stopped walking and turned to me "How do you know about this stuff?" This could be fun . . . "I'll tell you if you let me play with your zappy gun thingy." I smiled the smile that used to get Liam to do anything I wanted but he just shook his head "No way, this is an extremely dangerous weapon! It is not a toy. Now, tell me." I groaned "Fine, I am a voluntary slayer. While Buffy is here living her life and only killing the things that go bump in the night if they come to Sunnydale I travel the world with my best friend and her brother, killing the vamps everywhere else. My brother Liam is a vampire too but he doesn't count because he doesn't drink human blood and hangs out with Buffy and them, lazy idiots." he chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I go to college with Buffy. I'm a teacher's assistant." He smiled at me and I smiled back and tried to get his gun while he was distracted but he grabbed my hand "I already told you, the gun is not a toy."


	3. Erikson's Theory and a Pop Quiz

**Chapter 2**

"So, how long are you in Sunnydale for?" Riley asked me as we walked, hours had probably passed but we hadn't noticed. "I'm not really sure, probably until the apocalypse is stopped and Delphine is dead or in a different dimension." I was looking at the ground but before I could hear his answer a voice with the most irritating accent I had ever heard came from the shadows. "Well, if it isn't Angel's daughter, and she is with one of the commandos?" I rolled my eyes and looked up into his blue eyes "William, first of all Liam or Angel or whatever he goes by now is my brother not father second of all, go away or I will take Riley's gun and smack you in the head with it." He laughed but disappeared into the night, I expected Riley to lecture me but he surprised me "Phoenix?" I turned to him "It's a gun, wouldn't it make more since to shoot hi-" I cut him off "Riley, shooting him wouldn't have been as much fun! I mean, beating up William was practically one of my hobbies years ago." He smiled and walked out of the graveyard after telling me goodbye but he stopped for a second and turned back "Meet me here tomorrow night." I nodded and this seemed to please him so he walked away. Well looks like I have to go find Liam again. I walked back to club to find them leaving "Hey Liam?" I called and he turned to my voice looking depressed, I hate it when he looks like that! I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso this time, burring my face in his shirt "I'm sorry." I said, it came out muffled but he hugged me back "It's ok sis. Come on." He kisses my head and put an arm around me, leading me over to the group where I spoke to Buffy "So, Buffy, I enrolled at your college while I'm here." Willow looked happy as she came into the conversation "Ooh! Buffy! She can dorm with us!" Buffy let out a sarcastic 'woohoo' and kept walking. "Thanks Willow that would be great." We walked to their dorm where the other three left us and we entered their dorm room. "While you're here you can sleep on the cot." Willow informed me as she got it out and put it up against one of the walls. "Thanks again Willow." She smiled and went to the door "Well I'm gonna go meet Tara for Wiccan practice, bye." and then there were two . . . I went to set up the cot and put the sheets and blanket on it before going over to Buffy and sitting on Willow's bed to face her. "Look Buffy, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I guess I've forgotten what it's like to want or to have a normal life." She looked up from her book on Psychology and half smiled at me "It's ok, I guess it will be kind of cool to have another girl here who understands the stress of being the slayer." Well this day might turn out better after all! "Ok, I have the same schedule as you except for I have all AP courses except for in Psychology but tomorrow just Psychology and AP English before that." She smiled. "Ok I'll save you a seat, you should see some of the guys here!" I smiled and listened to Buffy tell me about the school and who to avoid until it was almost three a.m. "Uh Buffy?" I interrupted. "We better go to sleep its almost three a.m." we laughed and turned off the lights, I think I could learn to like it here . . .

_ Buzzzzzz!_ I turned off my alarm clock and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I walked out wearing a red spaghetti strap top and a blue jean skirt with black heels, my hair was half up half down and held with a small clip at the back of my head. When I entered the room I grabbed my books and walked to AP English. I sat down close to the back of the classroom and listened as the teacher droned on about things I already know, "Miss. Phoenix, are you paying attention?" I turned to the teacher "Yes, of course ma'am." I gave her one of my innocent smiles and she smiles back then continues the lesson, Idiot. Finally the bell rang and I rushed out to the cafeteria where I had agreed to meet Buffy and Willow. I grabbed a salad and fries with a water and after paying I went and sat down with the girls "Hey Phoenix, how was your AP class?" Buffy asked after a second and I smiled "Don't ask, trust me the teacher is way too nice." Willow seemed confused before she spoke "Isn't salad and water with fries and a brownie a contradiction?" I smirked and bit into my brownie, after swallowing I answered "Willow, you will soon learn that I am nothing if not a mass of contradictions. For instance, I think Billy Idol is hot but I would rather be turned into a vamp then combust in the sun rather than be within a ten mile radius of William. I know Billy stole the look but it just works better on him then that British idiot." Buffy almost spit out her water laughing at that and Willow was near hysterics. "Ok, I give up. You are awesome and you are so staying! Angel can get over it!" I smiled, happy to be accepted and we talked of random things until we had finished lunch and it was time for Psyche class. We headed down to where it was held, we were stopped by two different guys one asking me out and one asking Buffy. We both declined and walked on with Willow, getting a seat in the almost full classroom. As Professor Walsh started teaching I noticed Riley was the teaching assistant and made a mental note to talk to him after class, after that I kinda zoned out until I heard her referring to me "You in the red who seems to have better things to think about then what I'm teaching, what is Erikson's theory of psychosocial development?" I smiled "Erikson believed that personality develops in a series stages, unlike Freud his theory describes the impact of social experience throughout the lifespan." She looked me in the eye then smiled. "I like you already kid, who are you?"

"My name is Delia Phoenix but I go by Phoenix." Riley looked at me and I caught his slight smile. "Well, Miss Phoenix you just saved the class from a pop quiz on the life, work, and theories of Freud. Class you are dismissed." She then left the classroom and half the class rushed out, Buffy, Willow, and I collected our things then left before I had a chance to say anything to Riley. We walked across the campus and towards the town, I just followed "Ok, so there is a party at one of the frat houses tomorrow night. We have to go!" Buffy tells us. "Willow what is wrong with Buffy?" I whisper as Buffy talks animatedly. "Parker asked her if she wanted to go with him and now she wants us to go as back up." Willow replied and we simply pretended to listen until we got to a house and Willow knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a guy who spoke "Hello Willow, Buffy, who are you?" He let us in and I spoke "I am Delia Phoenix, I assume if your with the council you've heard of me, Liam- I mean Angel is my brother." He smiled at me and we all talked. I told them about Delphine and we even came up with a plan!


	4. Will you go with me?

**I do not own anything in this FanFiction excluding Delia Phoenix, Lilly, and Dalyn.**

**Please reveiw**

By the time I realized it, it was already almost 11:00 p.m. "Oh sorry guys I have to go! I'll meet you at the dorm, Buffy I'll do patrol tonight. Don't worry about it." I said and rushed to leave before they could ask any questions. I walked briskly to the cemetery and found myself somewhat eager to see him, thankfully I had brought a jacket with me -it was the leather one Dayln had gotten me two years ago, no matter what Liam says were just friends! He is like a brother to me!- when I entered the graveyard I walked around and thought a bit about the changes I had made to my life lately but I was startled out of my reverie by a snarl and I sidestepped before the vampire -obviously a fledgling- could hit me. "Bye-bye." I said and staked it. I heard a clap and turned to see Riley watching me. "Ah someone wanted to watch how I handle the nightly vamps did they? Well as you can see, my way is more fun!" he laughed a bit and we started to talk as we walked, soon we sat down on a stone and within a few hours his arm was around my shoulders and I was very comfortably leaning against him. "So can I play with the gun now?" I asked hopefully because I seemed to have worked him into a daze with my theories on Psychology "Nice try but I don't think so." I smiled sheepishly "Can't blame me for trying." I sighed noticing how late it was. "So my frat house is having a party tomorrow night." he said out of the blue. "Yeah, Parker asked Buffy to go with her so she has been trying to get us to go in case she needs back up."

"Well, do you want to go with me maybe?" He asked, his self-confidence was gone and I smiled up at him "I'd love to go with you Riley." he pulled me a bit closer to him and I enjoyed being with him as we spoke and connected. We just . . . clicked.

I snuck into the dark dorm as quietly as possible but right as I closed the door the lights flickered on to reveal Buffy and Willow looking at me, sitting up as if they had been waiting for me. "Uh, hey guys." I said and walked over to the closet, closing the door and putting on pajamas. "Where have you been?" Buffy asked. "I was with my date to the party." I said simply leaving it at that before turning off the light and climbing sleepily into the warm covers of my cot. "I'll give you all of the details tomorrow." And with that the world was dead to me.

* * *

Chapter 3


	5. Missing a Brother While Dancing on Air

**I do not own anything in this FanFiction excluding Delia Phoenix, Lilly, and Dalyn.**

**Please reveiw**

"Ah, young love." Willow sighed after I had told them what had happened minus any details on Riley. "So in five minutes we get to meet lover boy, yay!" Buffy said, she seemed . . . not herself today, maybe it's the party. "Ok we need a few ground rules for tonight, number one: anyone who tells Angel about my going or my date gets the pointy end of my stake, human or not. Number two, if William shows up, stake him, no questions asked. I think that's about it so let's go." We walked out of our dorm and outside, I had forgotten my jacket and the icy night tickled my nerves but I ignored it. We soon arrived at the frat house and entered, the party was in full swing by then so we went over by the far wall. We talked about normal girl things, crossbows, battle axes, and all the fun stuff until none other than Parker came to stand beside Buffy. "Hello ladies, my lady." He gave buffy a quick peck on the lips and I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. "Hey Buffy, I think I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be right back." I informed them before walking into the kitchen and instead of getting some of the beer from the keg I merely leaned against the counter, thinking of how Lily and Dalyn were doing. I was so out of it I didn't hear anyone approach until a hand touched my shoulder and I realized Riley was standing there. "Daydreaming about me already Phoenix, like in Professor Walsh's class?" He teased and I rolled my eyes, I've been doing that a lot lately! "In your dreams Riley, for your information I was thinking about my friends." I corrected smiling all the while as his face turned into a fake pout. "Awwww I'm not your friend Phoenix, and I thought we were getting along so well." He stepped closer and I had to actually look up at him. "Well I thought we might be on the way to becoming a little bit more than friends." I whispered as he looked deep into my eyes as if searching for something, I was captured by the intensity of our gaze until a voice behind him, in the direction of the living room spoke. "Wow somebody's getting cozy in here." Our heads snapped in the direction of the voice to find Buffy was the owner and Parker had his arm around her. "Whoa, ok Phoenix, I believe you forgot to mention that lover boy is Riley." I smiled and gave her my innocent look. "Oops. We don't have to mention this to Liam right?" She rolled her eyes seeming to be picking up my habit and then smiled at us. "I won't tell him anything if we can blow this joint and go to The Bronze, everyone here is drunk, an idiot, or both." We all consented and after grabbing Willow we walked to the club where Riley and I went to dance, he led me to the dance floor by hand and a slow song came on so after he placed his hands on my lower back I circled my arms around his neck and leaned against him as the song went on, it was about a military man leaving his fiancé to go on a mission and never making it back home. Riley held me closer and closer and near the end of the song where it tells of the girl's tears we met each other's eyes and he kissed me. It was slow and innocent and I kept my eyes closed, willing it to last. I savored the feel of his warm lips pressed softly against mine and the world vanished, instead of fireworks like young girls always dream of a feeling of warmth and security flooded my body and moments later we both pulled apart as the need of air burned our lungs and I leaned against his chest once again until the song ended. As we made our way back to the booth he wrapped my hand in his and we sat down across from the others. We all made with the small talk until a shadow fell over the table and Buffy gulped as she looked over my shoulder, I turned around to see none other than my brother. "Delia! Come on, I'm taking you to the airport. You are going back to whatever country you're supposed to be in!" At his angry tone Riley stood up and faced Liam, "If she doesn't want to go then she isn't going anywhere!" I quickly placed my hand on his arm. "Riley, it's ok. Relax," I told him gently but he had already angered my brother even more. Liam grabbed the front of his shirt and almost growled at him. "She is **my** baby sister and no government pawn is going to tell me anything about what she can and can't do!" I stood up and grabbed both of their arms, pushing Liam off of Riley. "Liam! Stop before you hurt him! Riley was just concerned and acted the same way you would have! I am not going anywhere unless it is to talk to you." Both had calmed considerably and I smiled. "Riley this is my brother Liam but he prefers Angel, Liam this is Riley my . . ." I trailed off, not sure what he considered our relationship to be but as they shook hands Riley spoke. "I'm her boyfriend." He put his arm around me after we sat down with Liam standing at the head. "Look, 'Lia I'm sorry can we take during your patrol tomorrow?" I smiled up at him and nodded. "You can count on it." He then turned to leave but had only taken a few steps before I called out to him and he looked back in question. "I missed you Brother." He smiled genuinely at me then left.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and i felt that while not real the Phoenix and Riley have a lot of chemistry, i personally have never been kissed so if u have tips or comments on this chapter they will be greatly appricieated and welcomed with open arms!:)

* * *

Chapter 4


End file.
